bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Ruthie (real character)
Ruthie, born Untitled Princess Carolyn Project is the adopted daughter of Princess Carolyn, and the biological daughter of Sadie and Strib. Physical Appearance Ruthie 'is a light brown infant girl porcupine who bears a strong resemblance to her birth father Strib. She has white quills along the back of her head, and a darker brown snout with two front teeth that stick out. She is swaddled in a lilac baby blanket. Background Season 5 Sadie, a pregnant eighteen-year-old from Eden, North Carolina, considered Princess Carolyn, who also grew up in Eden; as a potential adoptive mother for her child. In [[The Amelia Earhart Story|''The Amelia Earhart Story]], Princess Carolyn traveled to Eden, to meet Sadie. However, Strib, the baby's father—wants to get back together with her, keep the baby, so they can start a family. Sadie eventually confronts Princess Carolyn, on being manipulative and shallow, and thinking she's better than her. She tells Princess Carolyn, to stop treating her time with her, like another one of her sales. Princess Carolyn tries to defend herself, but she accepts, and tells Sadie to just live her life how she wants and not for anyone else. Sadie gives birth, to '''Untitled Princess Carolyn Project,' '''in [[The Stopped Show|''The Stopped Show]].'' While she's in labor, Sadie calls Princess Carolyn to tell her she doesn't want the baby anymore, and she should rush down to Eden before she changes her mind. Princess Carolyn first had to deal with a PR problem, involving an incident on the ''Philbert set. However, Tracy from the adoption agency bombards her, by asking why she isn't in North Carolina? Tracy tells her that if she's too busy to be a mom, she shouldn't feel like she has to be one, and should just live her life. Princess Carolyn gets flustered, and demands her to leave. Philbert is cancelled, after sexual allegations against Henry Fondle, and Princess Carolyn immediately rushes to North Carolina afterwards. She is seen in the hospital, holding her new baby, a porcupine girl. Sadie asks her what she's going to name her, and a love-struck Princess Carolyn replies "Untitled Princess Carolyn Project." Sadie replies, "b''ut not really, right?" This finally fulfills Princess Carolyn's desire to have a child. Season 6 In [[The New Client|''The New Client]], Mr. Peanutbutter asks if Princess Carolyn wants to hang out some more, and come up with more movie ideas based on greeting cards. He lists several potential ones. She tells him she needs to get home to her baby. He says perhaps "congratulations on your new baby" may be a good one. Princess Carolyn hesitantly says that sounds fun. She then gets in her car and drives home. She arrives at Tabbywood Apartments, and the nanny Renata tells her she is quitting. Renata then asks, since she knows Princess Carolyn is respected in her line of work, she will ask her a question. Renanta then asks if Princess Carolyn would work with clients who do not respect her time, health, or general well-being. Princess Carolyn says that is how all her clients are. Renata goes on to say the baby is Princess Carolyn's new client now. She wishes Princess Carolyn luck, as she heads out the door. Princess Carolyn smiles, then looks concerned, as the baby starts crying again. There is then a montage, where multiple Princess Carolyns are seen, trying to soothe the baby, and change her diaper. This shows just how stressed and overworked Princess Carolyn is. This is repeated throughout the episode. The next day, Princess Carolyn is seen overwhelmed as she has to take the baby with her to work, due to not having a nanny and also the fact neither she or the baby got any sleep. Todd says that sound fun, and he has to go to a lot of meetings, which he is referring to as Todd day. He elaborates, saying a lot of people wanted to meet with him, after he got fired from WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com. Princess Carolyn then tells him that is marvelous, and to have fun failing upwards, as he heads out the door with the baby. Todd replies he always does. There is then a montage, where multiple Princess Carolyns are seen, trying to soothe the baby, and change her diaper. This shows just how stressed and overworked Princess Carolyn is. This is repeated throughout the episode. The next day, Princess Carolyn is seen overwhelmed as she has to take the baby with her to work, due to not having a nanny and also the fact neither she or the baby got any sleep. Todd says that sound fun, and he has to go to a lot of meetings, which he is referring to as Todd day. He elaborates, saying a lot of people wanted to meet with him, after he got fired from WhatTimeIsItRightNow.com. Princess Carolyn then tells him that is marvelous, and to have fun failing upwards, as he heads out the door with the baby. Todd replies he always does. Princess Carolyn loads the car and drives to work. The baby starts crying, as she gets a phone call from BoJack, who is at rehab. BoJack then tells her he is making a list of people he wants to make amends to. BoJack then tells Princess Carolyn that he is not going to waste time apologizing to her again. Princess Carolyn sarcastically says that's very thoughtful of him. Princess Carolyn then asks what BoJack thinks of the name Riley for a girl. BoJack says it's no good because he slept with a Riley and tells Princess Carolyn asking him about women's names is probably not what she should be doing. Princess Carolyn gets off the elevator at work with her daughter. There is another montage of multiples of her seen doing various things around the office. Princess Carolyn then asks her assistant, Stuart to clear her schedule, as she needs to find a new nanny. Stuart then reminds her, about the Manatee Fair ''photo shoot, for the ''Hollywoo Women Who Can Do It All Issue. ''Princess Carolyn asks, when the shoot is happening, and he tells her it is happening right now. Stuart tells Princess Carolyn he was supposed to remind her yesterday. Princess Carolyn heads upstairs when she gets a call from Amanda Hannity, asking why she is not at the shoot. Princess Carolyn tells Amanda she doesn't think she can make it. She then tells Princess Carolyn, that is too bad, as Vanessa Gekko is at the photo shoot. Princess Carolyn says it's fine if Gekko wants to promote her struggling business, however, she is too busy doing it all to pose for a photo for women who do it all. Amanda then says sure, both she and Princess Carolyn know that. She questions though, whether the industry knows that. She then launches into a story about Karen Kitada, who is the creator of ''Med School Nights. Amanda says, Karen Kitada created two successful shows, Med School Nights ''and it's spin-off ''Med School Nights: Day Shift. ''Amanda then says everyone wanted to work with Karen Kitada. Karen Kitada took three weeks off work, due to having a baby. She wasn't offered the projects Tumbleweeds and Crickets, due to the studios being dubious about her priorities. Amanda then challenges Princess Carolyn, asking if she has her priorities in order. Princess Carolyn says of course she does. Amanda then tells her if nothing else, she should leave work, and participate in the photo shoot for Karen Kitada's sake. Princess Carolyn then phones Todd, asking him to take the baby for an hour or so, telling him she will meet him at VIM in fifteen minutes. Princess Carolyn then arrives at the photo shoot. Once she gets there, she is told they were supposed to bring their kids with them. She then tells Todd to drop off her daughter at the photo shoot. Princess Carolyn tells the other women, about the ''Birthday Dad project. One of the ladies says that the project sounds incredibly masculine. Vanessa Gekko says the new "women who can do it all" is helping other women not yourself. Vanessa says the whole discussion is empowering, and Amanda suggests a type of low-key salon where women can exchange ideas. Vanessa says she can host and higher a caterer. Princess Carolyn blurts out she can co-host. This suggestion, then turns into an event, hosted at the foyer at VIM. Gekko tells Princess Carolyn she'll handle all the big picture stuff, and leave the organization to Princess Carolyn, so no one steps on anyone else's toes. Amanda then thanks Princess Carolyn for stepping up to the plate. The photographer then takes the photos, and Princess Carolyn gets stabbed by her baby's quills, as the picture is being taken. Princess Carolyn then returns home and takes care of a bunch of tasks, she finally falls onto bed in exhaustion. The baby then starts crying again, and Princess Carolyn gets up. Princess Carolyn is then sitting in her office working, when Diane excitedly calls from an interview with a boring senator in a field, with baby name suggestions. Diane then reveals her parents didn't name her till she was four. Princess Carolyn then tells Diane she has to go. Diane then spots the senator's missing wife in the field they are standing in. Princess Carolyn is then at the grocery store, shopping for the gala. Gekko calls her, with a few tweaks to the dietary restrictions. Princess Carolyn recites a rhyme, to help her remember the changes, and that causes her daughter to giggle. They bond over the silliness of it. Princess Carolyn then leaves the grocery store, and is driving, when she gets a phone call from Flea Daniels, asking what Princess Carolyn did to Birthday Dad. ''He complains that the flashbacks are mixed in with the current day scenes, the relationships are incomprehensible, and they don't know how Birthday Dad dies. Princess Carolyn counters, this saying audiences are sophisticated, and don't need everything spelled out for them. Flea Daniels says the film is forty-two minutes long and ends in the middle of the sentence. Princess Carolyn says, that leaves room for a potential sequel. Princess Carolyn then arrives at Pastiches Malibu, looking for Mr. Peanutbutter. The receptionist notices Princess Carolyn's arm has poke marks from needles. She explains they are from her baby's needles. Princess Carolyn is then offered chamomile tea and meditation. She says a quick break couldn't hurt. Princess Carolyn then changes into a Pastiches robe and falls asleep on a chair outdoors. She is awakened by BoJack, who informs her she has been asleep, for a really long time. He tells her, it's been two days since she fell asleep. She looks shocked, having completely forgotten about the gala and her daughter. She leaves Pastiches and calls Todd, who reassures her the baby is fine, and with him. Todd then asks if she is referring to her daughter. Princess Carolyn asks who else would she be referring to. There is then a flashback to Todd waiting for a meeting, when he gets a call from Princess Carolyn, saying she needs him to pick up the baby from her workplace; as she needs to go to the photo shoot. Todd then goes to pick up the baby. He arrives at the place where his meeting is happening with the baby. The secretary tells him Mr. Kickerbocker will see him now. He then gets another phone call from Princess Carolyn, saying there has been a change of plans, and the baby is needed at the photo shoot. Todd then drops the baby off at Smashbox Studios for the shoot. Todd then has Princess Carolyn drop of the baby at Pinky's office. He is surprised to learn it's a baby. Pinky tells Todd they need a show, because they can't air a baby. He says they already designed the posters and promotional materials. Todd tells Princess Carolyn on the phone that Pinky cancelled the baby, but the network needs a show. This gives Princess Carolyn the idea to pitch ''Birthday Dad ''to Pinky. She tells him the pilot was directed by Flea Daniels and the show would be run by Karen Kitada. Pinky says the network will take anything. Princess Carolyn then walks into VIM, only to find the gala has ended, and they are cleaning up. She sees Gekko, who tells her sarcastically it was good of her to show up. Princess Carolyn then tells Gekko to shut up. Gekko asks if Princess Carolyn is OK, as she is not being her usual medium clever self. Princess Carolyn asks Gekko for advice. She says work makes sense to her, and she's good at it, but she doesn't feel the same about her baby. She says of course she loves her daughter, but she doesn't know if she ''loves her. She then says, she feels like a terrible person, for even thinking it. Vanessa then asks her if she loves every single client and their projects. Princess Carolyn says of course she does. Gekko tells her no she doesn't, but it is her job to keep those projects alive, and in the same way she has a new job to keep her baby alive. She goes on to tell her the job is a ruthless one, and she doesn't have time to second guess herself, she just has to keep going and do the job. Princess Carolyn remarks, she and Gekko have so much in common, she doesn't know why they spent so much time hating each other. Gekko says she never hated Princess Carolyn, and questions if Princess Carolyn hated her. Princess Carolyn detracts her statement by saying no. The episode ends with Princess Carolyn trying to soothe her daughter, she then tells her the silly rhyme about Fijis for the Fugees. They both giggle at how silly it sounds. She then says, "isn't that right, Ruthie?" This reveals her daughter now has a name. Trivia * Her namesake is Princess Carolyn's fictional granddaughter Ruthie. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Carolyn Family Category:Recurring characters Category:Animals Category:Porcupines Category:Alive